memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Tholian Assembly (mirror)
In the mirror universe, the Tholian Assembly was the state government of the species of the Alpha Quadrant. It was run by the members of the Ruling Conclave of the Tholian Assembly. During the 23rd century, its territory was bordered by the Terran Empire and the Klingon Empire. In 2155, the Assembly detonated a tri-cobalt warhead inside the gravity well of a dead star. The explosion created an interphasic rift which acted as a doorway to a parallel universe. Because of its instability, the Tholians reasoned that it was too dangerous to send one of their own ships through, so they transmitted a distress call into the opening, hoping to lure a ship from the other side. ( ) In the primary universe in 2268, the Federation starship entered this region of space, annexed by the Tholians, in response to the mirror universe distress call. Three weeks later, the discovered the Defiant trapped in a spatial interphase, only to observe the starship, and consequently landing party leader Captain James T. Kirk, crossover into the mirror universe. ( ) Unknown at the time, the Defiant had travelled back in time to the mirror universe, where, when fully clear of the interphase, it was towed by the Tholians of that universe to a small moon drydock in the Vintaak system, deep in Tholian space. There, they employed several humanoids to gut the ship. Commander of the Imperial Starfleet learned of the vessel's presence in his universe. He commandeered the and flew it deep into Tholian space while cloaked to steal the Defiant. After sending a boarding party on board the Defiant, the Tholians spun a tractor web around the Enterprise and destroyed it. The boarding party managed to activate the Defiant s systems, but not before the Tholians spun a tractor web over the entrance of the drydock. The Defiant then destroyed three Tholian ships and the moon's drydock, before escaping the system. ( ) Although the Tholian Assembly and the Klingon Empire also laid claim to the , it was the Terran Empire which had done the most to substantiate its claim through establishing several colonies in the region, as well as the construction of Imperial Starbase 47. In fact, Vanguard Station was the center for the empire's activity in the Taurus Reach. Under its commanding officer, Commodore , the personnel of Vanguard undertook extensive archaeological digs of planets in the Reach all in an effort to uncover lost technology once used by the , the former dominant species in the region. Going so far as to capture a , Reyes believed he could have the region secede from the empire and turn it into his own little fiefdom. In 2277, Reyes' efforts were thwarted by Emperor 's operative, , and the region fell under the control of the s. However, war soon broke out with the Klingons over the region. ( |The Black Flag}}; |The Sorrows of Empire}}) In the late 2270s, the Tholian Assembly was engaged in numerous border conflicts with the . At Spock's order, the Terran Empire provided ships and small arms to the s in order to aid them in their wars against the Tholians. ( |The Sorrows of Empire}}) During the mid 24th century, the Tholian Assembly was one of the parties to the Raknal Accords which banned the use of trilithium explosives to detonate stars. In 2377, in the wake of the weakening of the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance and the rise of the Terran Rebellion, the Tholians formed an alliance with the and the known as the Taurus Pact. During the war between the Terran Rebellion and the Alliance, the Taurus Pact did not side with either of the combatants. However, the weakening of the Alliance made the Pact bolder. The Tholians took ten systems between Rudellia and Vanden while the captured Lazon II from the . The captured from the Klingon Empire, though the Klingons were eventually able to retake it. Conflict with the Pact was a looming menace for the Klingons and the Cardassians, who tried to broker a truce in order not to face a two- or three-front war. Following the victory of the Terran Rebellion and the dissolution of the Alliance in 2380, the Terran Protectorate, the forerunner of the Galactic Commonwealth, was recognized by the Pact as a nascent state. In addition, nonaggression treaties were signed with the Klingon Empire and the . ( ) Connections Category:States Category:Alpha Quadrant states Category:Tholian Assembly Category:Mirror universe states